Why Did This Happen To Us?
by Lady of Your Fantasies
Summary: Inu has had these dreams more like flashbacks to when he and Kikyo and met and fell in love but he cant stop replaying them in his mind but now he and the crew are trying to kill Naraku and Inu has harbored new feelings for Kagome but will Kikyo let him?


'…' Thinking

"…" Saying

(…) Action

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but he is my husband, lol.

* * *

Prologue:

"For 50 years I was stuck to this tree, 50 long years. I was here in an eternal sleep that was supposed to keep me here for the rest of my years." Inuyasha thought. "Why! Kikyo, why did you betray me!"

Flashback

"_Inuyasha you know that the Sacred Jewel of the 4 Souls has Tremendous power. It can make a demon 100 times stronger than it already is, a human can have anything it heart desires, and I half- demon can become a full fledge one or a human if they wish on it. If the jewel was used for evil it will be tainted, but if it was used for good it will be purified." _

"_But Kikyo, what will happen to you?"_

"_I am a priestess since the day I was born to the day I die but I am no ordinary priestess. I was chosen to protect the Shikon jewel. I was never able to live the life of an ordinary woman. If the jewel is purified I will be able to live that life." _

End of Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha thinks back to how his Kikyo once looked. She had long raven colored hair with natural light brown highlights that was trimmed ever so perfectly down her back. Her bangs were also trimmed that went right above her beautiful hazelnut colored eyes. Her pale skin shun so bright in the moon's rays it made her look like a goddess. Inuyasha loved her with all his being.

He was a half demon; half human, half demon. His father, Inu Taisho, was a great and powerful Inu general and lord. His mother Izayoi was a beautiful princess. Since he was born half and half he was never able to fit in with his society. They thought of him as tainted blood. No one accepted him, only his mother who died at a young age due to a very rare illness leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself ant the tender age of 6.

* * *

Flashback

_At the age of 16 Inuyasha was walking through the woods on a rainy night human since there was no moon that night and sees a wounded priestess. _

"_Who's their" she asks but no one answers._

"_I know you're there, show yourself," but yet again no answer. _

_Then Kikyo collapses onto the wet soil and Inuyasha examines her. 'She's a priestess I suppose.' Then he leaves because he hears foots steps approaching. _

"_Sister Kikyo!" a young girl says._

"_Sister Kikyo!" "Oh no, Lady Kikyo has fainted." One of the villagers said. _

_As they village's people leave Inuyasha hears some of them talking about a sacred jewel called The Sacred Jewel of the 4 Souls. It was created by the spirits of 4 powerful priests and priestess. He hears about its power and goes after and gets pinned to a tree by Kikyo. Again and again he goes after it till one day he gets pinned and Kikyo says, _

"_Do not come after the jewel anymore. I do not wish to waste anymore arrows one you." _

"_Why don't you ever finish me off!" _

"_What i s your name half breed?"_

"_Why do you wanna know?"_

"_The next time I kill you I would like to know the name of my victim so once again, what is your name."_

"_Inu- Inuyasha."_

"_Well Inuyasha don't come after the jewel anymore cause I won't be so nice", she says as she walks off._

_After that moment Inuyasha couldn't get her out of his mind. He would watch her as she took a shower. He would watch her as she played with the village children. _

_One evening Inuyasha was watching Kikyo and she says "I know your there, come and join me." And he comes down. They sit on the grass and talk for a while. "Inuyasha, this is the first time we have talked like this,"_

_"Kikyo"_

"_Inuyasha, we are both similar. We both are not accepted into our societies. You for beening a half demon and I for being a priestess. I cannot live the life of an ordinary woman. If I let my guard down, demons may attack me and take the jewel. _

"_Kikyo" was all Inuyasha said. _

_After that talk Inuyasha and Kikyo became very close. They were inseparable. _

_One evening Kikyo said, "Inuyasha, I am the protector of the sacred jewel. If it was used to make you human it would be purified."_

"_But what will happen to you," Inuyasha asks. _

"_I will live the life of an __**ordinary**__ woman," she emphasizes ordinary. _

"_And we can live together forever because I love you Inuyasha." _

"_I love you too Kikyo."_

_Then Inuyasha pulls her into his embrace. They stare into each other's eyes; hazelnut mixing with amber making a beautiful color. They loved each other and thought things would never change. Inuyasha moves down and kisses Kikyo. She quickly replies. They were in each others embrace for what seemed like an eternity. They put all their love for each other into that one kiss. They stopped for some air and embraced one another once again._

"_Inuyasha, meet m here at the Goshinboku tomorrow afternoon. I will give you the sacred jewel and we can live together in happiness."_

"_Thank you Kikyo." Inuyasha said and they walked back into the village hand in hand. _

_The next day-_

* * *

_**Kikyo POV**_

_Kikyo is walking toward the Goshinboku when she stops and puts on the rouge Inuyasha had given her. Then out of nowhere she is attacked from behind. She falls to the ground and is bleeding profusely._

"_Kikyo I never wanted to become human but I'll take this (the sacred jewel) thanks." Her attacker says._

'_He sounds like Inuyasha.'_

_She looks up slightly and sees Inuyasha's fire rat haori. She clamps her mouth shut because of the pain. As he runs off she screams "Damn you Inuyasha!" _

"_Now to put phase 2 of my plan into action," her real attacker says as he turns into a look alike Kikyo and places the sacred jewel back on its stand. _

* * *

_**Inuyasha POV**_

_As Inuyasha wait at the Goshinboku hr thinks 'Kikyo is not here yet. She must have gotten caught up.' Then out of nowhere arrows come toward him. Then he looks to see who his attacker is, no other than __**HIS**__ Kikyo. He gets mad and runs to the shrine of the sacred jewel to steal it and become a full fledged youkai like he had first planned. _

'_Kikyo, I guessed you never really loved me.' _

_His attacker chuckles," This is too easy." _

_**Inuyasha POV**_

_He runs into the shrine and covers his nose because of the strong scent of incense. He grabs the jewel and runs out of the shrine. The villagers try to stop him but to no avail. _

"_Now I can become a full fledged demon." Inuyasha says as he runs. _

_Right in front of the Goshinboku he hears someone say, "This is where you die Inuyasha." He turns around to see a sacred arrow coming toward his heart as he is pierced into the tree. He looks up to see Kikyo with hateful eyes. _

"_Kikyo. I thought. We," Inuyasha says as he falls into eternal sleep. _

_Kikyo walks towards Inuyasha and picks up the jewel. She goes back to the village and seeks her sister. Kaeda, take the jewel and burn it with my body." Those were Kikyo last words. Before she dies she hears her name being called out. _

"_Sister Kikyo!" _

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"A lot has changed since then. We're fighting Naraku and getting back the sacred jewel fragment form him but Kikyo, you weren't supposed to die. We we're supposed to be together like we planned. Why did fate deem us to hate each other? Even after all that's happened, I still love you Kikyo." Inuyasha says as he falls asleep on a tree branch not knowing a certain reincarnated miko was listening to him.

**

* * *

**

An:

: okay that was that was the prologue more like chapter 1 but who cares. I know this one was like the tv show because that's the whole point the next chapter is just me free handing.

Inuyasha: Will u shut your pie hole wench

Eden: What did u just call me? (starts fuming)

Inuyasha: Are you deaf too?

Eden: You are sooo gonna get it

Inuyasha: What are you gonna do sit me (chuckles)

Eden: You know what, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. SIT!

Inuyasha: (plunges to onto the floor face first) HOW THE HELL DID U DO THAT! ONLY KAGOME CAN DO THAT SHIT!!!!

Eden: Well this is my story and I'll do whatever the hell I please. Oh u better watch out 4 Kouga. He and Kagome r getting kind of close. (smiles evilly)

Inuyasha: (looks over and sees Kagome on Kouga's lap) KAGOME!

Kagome: (yelps and runs)

Sesshomaru: Please review (throws a billion dollar smile)

Eden: Now who can resist that smile, lol. PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato!


End file.
